veeeert_airplane_meme_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Jaycee
"The FOOUUUNNDER" Sonic The Hedgehog, also known as jc7146, is a fictional character and a retard. A pepsiless cuck, he is. A baffoon and quite possibly, a man who cannot get in the schoolhouse. Overview You should really know who Sonic is by now. The Nigga? lmao. The Great Patafoin Reunion of '17 the magical event of May 13, 2017. A day to be remembered. Jc was chilling in VC or I think he was, in this server that belonged to someone called patafoin. While chilling around he saw there was a discussion about Knuckles, (the person who invented Islam). Sonic wanted to defend his red echidna friend being made fun of, so he got in sight of the discussion and started talking with the people and turns out they were innocent. Rhyan was one of these endeavors trying to frame Knuckles, as Jc spotted this man posting a picture depicting Knuckles videos on a YouTube Page with the caption "Oh Are We Posting Knuckles Memes Now?". Soon enough Jc took a hold of Rhyan and after discovering he also likes Sonic, they became friends because Sonic didn't have any human friends and wanted one to star in his upcoming video "bad half life player". The Gumball Gods Jc was raised by the Gumball Gods in 2016. This is why he has a certificate of Gumballism (and why he invited Atticus). Doesn't that sound nice? You should of seen it. POS Hurrah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rhyan invited his hedgehog friend into the deep depths of the Pit Of Sin on November 12, 2018. Sonic found the place to be neat but cursed, not for his fast tastes. After being told "fuck off" by RedSlug and cloud, he decided it was already enough and he deemed everybody an Eggman robot. Sonic saw Infinite there for some reason too. So yeah, Sonic was gonna try to stop AC's whole place because it was inhabited by what he believed were Eggman robots, but he then found a green fox, a guy that said Sheesh too much, and like, a lot of other people. When the place was destroyed by the loathsome TOS, Sonic migrated into Pit Of Sin TWO, and there was war a lot. Eventually, when Green rose to political power, he told AC that his land was theirs, and Sonic heard about it so he fasted out of there into an escape pod, and migrated to the Maniacs. What Hen Ty Fox wants you to know Jc was origonaly used as bot for practicing erp with nep be he soon escaped the chains of the neptunia prission and curently goes around fapping to nep hentai. But for some reason he is sligtly smarter than rhyan (were on the case as to why) Jc was born in the chao garden after coolyori bred dweena with anota. Shortly after his time in the chao garden he was put into prision for fapping to underage hentai and forced to become the nep bot on discord. After about 3 days the council of neptinia hentai had decided that peashy is actualy 18 and thus legal to fap to so jc was released into matts server. Jc once roleplayed as sonic the hedgehog with his waifu coolyori the cool bun in which coolyori fucking chnaged between male and female may times. Neptune Jc knows 2 languages, English and Nep. This is important because if nep ever comes to Earth, he will have the ability to communicate with her. But studies show that nep has a 79% chance to leave directly after she sees Jc saying "nep nep". Jc refuses to inform us on what that means but we assume that it means "fuck sorry i wanted to go to queensland equestria to meet Rhyan" Push The Button For some reason, when Jc participates in Push The Button, there's a giant chance everybody will suspect he is an alien expect Joseph. This is due to a misconception that Jc's factors of being an alien is very high, just because he ended up being alien a number of times when he first started playing it. once an alien, forever an alien Kinks * Sunglasses * Finger guns * School uniform * Cool attitude * Pink shirt * red bow Death It is widely accepted that Jc died when Coolyori left Matt's Maniacs on 3/31/19. His account was taken over by Blippy and Latti-chan. Jc was revived in July when Hen Ty Fox changed his discord profile picture to Neptune.